Tyler Whitmoore WD
The nursing assistant, or as Randall likes to call him, the Nancy Boy. Appearance Play by: Miles McMillan Hair: Dark brown, shaggy. Eyes: Dark brown. Complexion: Medium tan. Body Type: Slim Height: 5'10 Weight: 166 Clothing: Tyler can usually be found wearing a simple t-shirt, neutral in color, along with a pair of dark jeans and boots. When those are unavailable, he'll settle for a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. Inventory: *Hair Brush *Steel Bat *Clothing *Hunting Knife *First Aid Kit *9mm Handgun Emergencies Overall: Tyler stands at 5'10 with a slim build and lean muscles. He has his father's shaggy, wavy dark brown hair, the same that won over his mother, but allowed it to grow out until it touched his shoulders and no longer. As per habit, Tyler keeps his hair tyed up with a bow most of the time for fear of it being pulled. Just like his father, Tyler has a healthy tan to go with dark brown, espressive, eyes. He has no tattoos on him and his only piercing is an upper ear piercing on the right ear. The 'no tattoos' choice was mostly forced on him by his job choice, he didn't wish to compromise his chances of getting into the nursing field. The piercing was a dare from a good friend of his on his twenty-first birthday that he decided to go along with. Tyler's clothing of choice is simple and easy to move in. He can be found in t-shirts more often than not in a neutral color, usually brown or black, with jeans and work boots. If he ever has time to relax, he changes into a pair of jersey shorts and a white t-shirt with a pair of sandals. He never really cared much for going barefoot outside. Personality and Skills Skills: *First Aid: Because of his education in Nursing, Tyler can help with people who are injured or sick. With limited supplies, this is hampered, but with a bit of creativity he can usually tend to people. Even though he's been trained in Nursing, he cannot perform complicated surgery or even amputations. *Hunting: Tyler's father was ana avid hunter and took his son on several trips throughout his teenage years. He can use a bow to hunt down deer, but he's more adept with a rifle. This doesn't mean he'll hit the target every time though. He can also skin and gut a deer, it does take him a bit longer than other hunters. General Personality: Tyler is a fun-loving type of guy that sometimes gets himself into trouble by saying the wrong things. It's not that he means to, it just kind of happens. He's a very loyal person, loyal to his friends and family at the least, but can be very hostile toward people that offend him. He's a bit of a proud individual that can sometimes let that get in the way of things that he tries to say with meaning. When his pride is wounded or he's betrayed, he finds himself in a depression that he can't always get out of on his own, but he's far too stubborn to ask for help. In a sense, he's also headstrong and somewhat rash. He also has a jealous streak about a mile wide and four miles deep, especially when someone else is getting recognition for something that he did or was in a group doing. While loyal to his friends, he's also very protective of them, meaning that he won't hesitate to jump to their defense, whether they're in the wrong or not. When people are considering things that would be considered a 'self-sacrifice' or 'suicide', he becomes very passionate in trying to change their mind, often succeeding prefers not to test this. Tyler does try to keep people calm and a bit more light hearted, if possible. He does understand that his jokes regarding the walkers makes him look like a jerk, but he figures that since they're not dead relatives of his or anyone he knows of, he can pretty much say what he wants. Even through all of that, he has a pervy streak that's wider and deeper than his jealousy. This perverseness sometimes gets him into trouble, but he's cute enough to weasel his way out of it. Something that many of his friends find incredible. He's not lewd though, he doesn't grope or disrespect women men, just admires them with his eyes. Tyler does make sure that when a serious conversation or event is happening that he tones down the 'fun' and perverted antics. While not the smartest in the group, Tyler does his best to help find solutions to problems, even if his suggestions aren't always the best. He puts 100 percent into helping whoever he's with as they either defend themselves, move to a new location, or scavenge for food. History Tyler was born in the middle of the night to Bethanie and Raymond Whitmoore. After having a girl, Raymond was estatic to finally have a boy. Amanda, Tyler's sister, hadn't been all that happy about this tiny boy coming into what was previously a one-child home. She was jealous of him and didn't like that her mom always had her attention on Tyler. As Tyler and Amanda grew up, a sibling rivalry began; anything Amanda did, Tyler had to do better. When she climbed a tree behind their house, he had to find the biggest one and get to the top. Twice between the ages of 5 and 7, Tyler broke his arm doing this. The rivalry continued even in school and the two of them continued to bicker and poke at each other. Their parents never called them out on it, seeing as the rivalry helped the two to make better grades even though they were two years apart. Once Jacob was born, the rivalry seemed to get worse. Between the three kids, Amanda at 16, Tyler at 14, and Jacob at seven, the rivalry was in full swing! During their school time, Amanda and Tyler would compare their grades whenever they had a chance and would use their report cards to tease little Jacob. It wasn't until Amanda announced that she was going to veterinary school did Tyler figure out that he wanted to go into Nursing. Always bigger and better than the other, Amanda was furious that her brother had chosen what he had. Not because she wasn't passionate about helping animals, but she'd hoped that it would deter him from being in the medical field. She was wrong. Tyler worked hard in his high school years, not only to defeat his sister, but to make sure that he got a scholarship to the one place that would really impress his parents, Atlanta Metropolitan College. His father was a big supporter of the college after their uncle had gone there before his death. Tyler worked solely on that one, knowing that it was either a hit or miss, he still filled out applications and essays for scholarships and contemplated student loans before his graduation. It wasn't until he was on the stage at graduation after his Valedictorian speech that he learned he had a full ride there. He gathered his things and moved out of his parents house, off to Georgia he was. Tyler found the transition to be easier than expected. The courses were difficult, but that was to be expected. Tyler woke up early of the morning for his classes and went to bed late at night after studying. To say he was a diligent student would be a generous statement. Like everyone else, he would sometimes wake up late and choose not to go to a morning class or would become distracted by the internet when he was studying. His grades were a good B average despite his easily distracted nature. In the summer months of his first year, Tyler had to get an apartment and a job. He started working in May and saved up enough through working to get a tiny little crackerbox of an apartment. It wasn't the best, but it did the job for the next three months. He would buy fast food mostly for dinner or would just go to an all-you-can-eat buffet on his way back on the bus. It was like this until he went back to school and his dorm, then he had to work part-time, cutting into his spending money, but he was still able to save up. When the reports started to come about the walkers, Tyler was in his fifth year and working for a higher ranking Nursing degree. He simply didn't understand what was going on and tried to call his family. When there was no answer, he knew that there was some serious things going on. He didn't know how serious until he saw people being eaten in the courtyard of his college. He'd been lucky enough to have a minifridge and a few boxes with various snacks in them when this happened. He barred off the door, kept the window covered with a blanket was in the third floor right under the roof and turned the tub and sink on for water. When it became apparent that he wouldn't be able to live very long this way, he used a nearby drain pipe to shimmy up to the roof to plan a few ways out. This happened over five days and on the last day, he gathered his things in a book bag with a basic med notebook he'd written up before biking his way out on the least crowded streets. He never heard from his family. Gallery Miles_Mc.jpg 46301_364432013640081_1964425446_n.jpg 523e1572c7d6.jpg 5026637.jpg tyler.jpg 226798531205066601_uex5CnbF_b.jpg miles-mcmillan (1).jpg tyler3.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased